mission par siyappa
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: "Chapter 4" updated! This story is based on abhirika and dareya. It will be funny and romantic . no serious matter. So plssss peep in.
1. Chapter 1

Hey frnds! How r u all. Hope that all of u r f9.

This is a stupid concept just struck my mind so I penned down . this is based on abhirika and dareya.

Let's peep into the story:-

In cid bureau:-

Dcp:- ye pradyumam khud to kuch nahi kar sakta or iska officers bhi iske tarah nalayak he.

Acp;- to sir jab aap iyne LAYAK he to aapne be abhijit or shreya ko kyu bheja mission me. Ap to akele hi kaaafi the na case ko chutkiyon me solve karne Akelue.

Dcp:- ( gritting his teeth) pradyuman ... Tum mere saath zaban lara rahe ho ? Dcp chitrole me sath... Jante ho me tumhara or tum sabka naukri kha sakta.

In the mean time cp entered .( here cp is a very nice person . he has special feeling for abhi and daya.)

Cp:- Or dcp Saab aap ye yaad rakhie ki me aapka naukri kha Sakya hu or in Sab ka promotion karwa Sakta hu. Or agar aapka Chuna hua inspector yaha apoint kia jae to consequences kya hoga .

Acp:- are sir aap?

Cp:- haan wo me bolne aaya tha ki mujhe information mila he ki aaj shreya ki tabiyat thik nahi he to...

Daya:- kya hua sir shreya ko?

Cp:- are daya relax kuch khaas nahi ha bas uska stomach upset ha isilie abhijit ne bola ki shteya aaj hotel me hi rahegi or abhijit jaega us bar me information collect karne ke lie. Islie hoshiar rehna khatra ho sakta he.

After sometimes:-

Tring tring...

Acp:- hello acp pradyuman here.

Shreya:- sir me shreya.

Acp:- are shreya tumhara tabiat kaisa he?

Shreya:- Sir me thik hu or abhijit sir abhi nikle he .

acp:- OK shreya to tum recorder on rakho hum yaha she contact karte ha abhijit ne transmitter lia he na.

Shreya:- jee sir.

( now aap Sab ka question hoga ki daya kyu nahi gaya? Am I write? OK to answer he ki jab WO dono mission par gae the tab daya dusre mission pe abhi and shreya are in chennai)

At bar:-

Abhi:- mujhe WO log mil gae he ab aaplog dhyaan she humari baate record kijiega .

Daya:- OK boss.

Unfortunately the culprit were already aware that abhi would come so as and when he started to converse with them they somehow made him inhale some gas. Iske wajah we abhi nashe me aagaya . then...

Abhi:- are haan humare plan me ... Ye ...th...tha ki...( and he started to tell the entire plan)

Daya:- are ye abhi kya bol raha he?

Acp:- haan. lagta he kuch garbar he.

Shreya:- sir me inspector shinde ko bolta he wo bar me bahar khare he.

Rajat:- haan shreya jaldi karo.

Inspector shinde went in and caught the culprit and brought abhi to the hotel.

In hotel:-

Trying ... Tting.,...

Shreya:- hallo acp sir?

Acp:- haan shreya abhijit...

Shreya:- are sir abhi sir be lagta he kuch kha lia ya phir kuch he. Sir wo kaisi kaisi baate kar rahe he...

Acp:- kya? Achcha tumne doctor ko call kia.

Shreya:- ji sir inspector shinde hi doctor ko law the. Doctor me kaha ki koi drug sharir ke andar gaya he. Iska effect kamse kam do teen din tak rahega.

Acp:- ok shreya tum khayal rakho hum kal subha hi waha pahunchte he. Shrrya taika tumse baat karegi.

Tarika:- halo shreya.

Shreya:- haan taru bol.

Tarika :- ek kaam kar tu Skype pe aaja hum chat karenge.

Shreya:- taru...

Tarika:- koi taru waru nahi jaldi se Skype par aa.

After sometimes they were chatting:-

Suddenly a nock was heard

Person:- Mrs. Khanna

Taru:- are jaa shreya tujhe koi bula raha he.

Shreya:- are haan me to bhul hi gai this ki me hi Mrs khanna hu

Purvi:- dhyaan we

Pankaj:- sir koi trap to nahi he.

Shreya:- uff pankaj don't make me more nervous.

Shreya went with her gun but it was the dinner which she had ordered

Shreya came back on Skype

Purvi:- kon yha ?

Shreya:- are dinner .

Purvi :- oh

Suddenly shreya heard abhi was murmuring something.

Shreya:- sir lagta he abhi sir ko hosh araha he.

Daya:-dekho Zara.

As shreya went near abhi:+

Abhi:- me ajj hi shaadi karunga.

Everyone was shocked.

Rajat:- ye abhi sir ko kya hua?

Shreya:- sir ? Aapka ...

Abhi:- are ta...rika jiijii... aa...p sir Ku bol ra...hi he? Aspko sh...aadi karni he na bolie na me... abhi karta hu na shaadi ...phir wo budhdha salu...nkhe hume kavhi ala...g na...hi kar pae...ga . saying this he tried to pull shreya hand but shreya managed to stand.

Shreyas eyes became twice there original size

Shreya(while gulping):- sir me shreya hu tarika nahi.

Here in the bureau tarika didn't no how to react.

Daya and the others were busy suppressing there laughter.

Abhi:- sh...reya... Oh to aap...be na...m ba..dal lia... Mujh...e bi...na ...bataye...aai...mujhe... Bo...la... Nahi...

Shreya:- ( sprinkled some water on him then also abhi was barely opening his eyes) sirr... Me shreya hu aapki junior taru ki dost...

Abhi:- dost... Haan ...ek hi ...to. ...do...d..st he... Mera...mera... Bhaa...i ...da...ya .aap...kko daya ..bo...ho..t pass...and ayega... WO bohot pyaa...ra he.

In the bureau:-

Daya became a bit shy .

Tarika murmured:- nashe me hi sahi ye ek baat isne thik bola. Shree ko to sachme daya pasand he.

Daya:- kuch bila tumne

Tarika:- nahi nahi to.

Shall l continue? I no it was stupid to the power infinity. But still plsss do read and review. Plsss

All kinds of reviews frnds only if u tell I will continue.

Bye take care

Sharpurna( sharu)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I am back after long gap. I hope u all remember me .But I am helpless I have my studies and some personal work. So I will give late updates. Extremely sorry for that. Plsss cooperate with me.

Now most importantly thankk uuuu allll for such a warm response. U all r really sweet and considering . thanks for ur support:-):-):-)

Divya Di:- Di I will chat with u as soon as possible.

Plss do tell me which story I shall update next . if any suggestions about the contents of a chapter or any other suggestion then plsss do pm me. Or type in the review.

Chapter 2:-

Sachin:- aaj to shreya ka band baj jaega.

Rajat:- haan bhai bechara shreya.

Pankaj:- mere pass na ek idea he. !

Sachin:- pankaj tum na apna idea apne pass hi rakhna. Isse sansar ka kalyaan hoga.

Pankaj:- Sir ekbar sun to lijie.

Daya:- achcha use bolne do nahi to iska pet me dard hoga.

Pankaj:- sir kyu na hum ye sab record karle phir baad me hum abhijit sir ko tease kar sakenge.

Daya:- pankaj zindagi me pehli baar hi sahi kuch to akal ki baat ki.

Everyone chuckled.

Here tarika was too surprised.

Tarika:- ye abhi ko kya hua he.

Daya whispering in rajats ear. Bechara abhi ka to ho gaya aaj.

Salunkhe:- achcha daya agar abhi ka jagah waha koi or hota to tum kya karte ?

Daya:- umm sir me...me kya karta ... Kuch nahi karta.

Tarika:- ( while turning her head ) is it so?

Here in chennai

Shreya:- are sir mera haat chorie na dard ho raha he. ( thinking bol rahi hu me lekin Sir ka to hosh hi nahi he)

Abhi:- sir... Tari...ka jii... Aapka...sir...Sir da...rd de... ra...ha...he?... Thik he ... As...pp... Pehle... Dawaii...kh...aa ke... Rest...ki...jie...phir hu...mm shaa...Di ...kar...enge.

Shreya:- ufff ! Hey bhagwaan me kya karu .

Shreya:- are sirr me shreya hu shreya chedda aapki junior me Dr. Tarika nahi hu!

Abhi:- tar..ru tum...phir...she...ap...ne...ap...ko...sh..shreya...bol...rahi...ho...?...think...he...agar... tum...be...naam...badla...he...lekin...mere..lie...to...to...tum...surf...meri...Japan..ho..meri tarika.

Saying this abhi tried to pull shreya in a hug. But again shreya somehow managed not to fall .

Here In bureau:-

Tarika:- in mind:- huh! Ab to kitna romantic baate kar raha he .aaj take to sable saamne propose... Sabke samne kya ? Kabhi mujhe personally bhi nahi bola . or Ab dekho nashe me kya kya bol raha he or WO bhi kisi or ko.

Daya:-in mind:- ye abhi ko kya hua he aaj kuch zaada hi romantic ho raha he.

Daya : heart:- are aaj to nashe me bol raha he agar tum me or der kia apne pyaar ka izhaar karne me to kisi din koi pura hosh me shreya ko ye sab bolega.

Daya:mind:- nahi nahi shreya aisa nahi jar sakti he .

Daya:heart: .daya shreya koi mujrim nahi he ki aap jaise bolenge waisa hi karegi. Uski bhi life he...

Dayas thoughts were broken by shreyas words .

Shreya(on Skype):- hey ! Bhagwan thank God Sir so gae. Nahi to god nows kya hota.

Rajat:- sir hum is baat par has rahe he lekin ye bohot serious matter he. Hume jald hi pata lagana parega ki abhi sir ko konsa drug dia gaya he or uska ilaaj kya he.

Daya:- u r rite rajat. Or sabse importantly ye sab agar do teen din take chalta raha to siyappa ho jaega.

Shreya:- taru tujhe kya lagta he? Abhi sir kab tak aise ulta phulta bolte rahenge?

Tarika:- no idea shree jab tak drug ka specification pata nahi chalta tab tak much nahi bol sakte.

Acp:- daya tum ek kaam karo kal chennai jao or abhi ko mumbai leke aao nahi to bechari shreya paagal ho jaegi.

Daya:- lekin sir abhi to abhi is haalat me nahi he ki me use yaha me aau.

Acp:- are haan me to bhul hi gaya. Achcha thik he tum jald se jald waha pahuch jaao or jab bhi abhi think hoga tum teeno laut aana. Nahi to shreya me lie abhi ko sambhalna mushkil hoga.

Daya:- jee sir.

Acp:- rajat tum nearest flight me daya ka tickets kat lo

Rajat:- yes sir .

Shreya:- par sir agar daya sir bhi yaha aajaenge to waha aap akele ...

Sachin:- are shreya humlog itne bhi anari nahi he. Ha him DAYA SIR ke jaise efficient nahi he par hum bhi thore Kabil he.

Shreya became embarrassed

Shreya:- sorry sir.

Sachin:- are shreya hum to mazak kar rahe the. Tumhe bura laga?

Shreya:- nahi sir (and she smiled)

Tarika:- are shreya Ab tum finally dinner kar lo. Abhi ka chakkar me to tumhara khaana hi thanda ho gaya. Jaldi kha lo or soo jao waise bhi tumhara bhi tabiat thik nahi he.

Shreya:- hmmm. Ok so good night everyone.

Tarika:- or haan zammen par mat sona couch pe so jaana...

Shreya:- lekin taru couch bed we bohot door he( guys it was a very big room and there was something like a partition between the bed and couch) agar raat me sir ko kuch zarurat hua to?

Tarika:-( while rolling her eyes) shreee agar tum niche soya to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga .

Shreya:- lekin...

Tarika:- lekin wekin kuch nahi abhi ka drug dose zaada he islie wo kal subha se pehle nahi uthega by any chance

Pankaj:-(whispering in rajats ears): sir mujhe to pata hi nahi tha ki Dr. Tarika itni gussewali he. Shreya ko hi itna daant rahi he to bechara abhi sir ko kya karte honge. Iailie abhi sir ubke saamne bhigi billi ban jate he.

Rajat :- smiled

Sachin(overheard):- pankaj tumne abhi sir ko bhigi billi bola?

Pankaj:- are sir me to...

Tarika:- sir bohot late ho chuka he me abhi nikalti hu.

Acp:- are nahi tum akele mat jaao hum bhi niklenge to tumhe or purvi ko drop kar denge.

Purvi:- tarika ek kaam karo na aaj tum mere ghar me hi ruk jaao. Bohot late ho chuka he or tumhara ghar bhi bohot door he.

Tarika:- ( reluctantly) OK.

Hey! I end here today. How was it ? Plsss review kinds of reviews accepted.

OK so bye take care

Sharpurna( sharu)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello frnds am back . I think am back quite quickly this time. I thought of updating introduction but so many of u want to read mission par siyapp . So am updating this. I hope this is OK!

Thanks to all of u for ur wonderful reviews . I was really glad for ur support . keep supporting.

Plsss read the note at the end of the chapter plsss.

Now lets move to the next chapter:-

In purvis house :-

Purvi:- taru tu fresh ho kar TV dekh tab tak me fresh ho kar dinner ready karti hu.

Taru:- are nahi me bhi tumhe help karungi dinner banane me.

Purvi:- are nahi nahi tu beth kar TV dekh me khaana banati hu .

Taru:- leki...

Purvi:- no more arguments.

Taru:- OK

After sometimes:-

Tarika was watching TV( only physically ; mentally she was in her own world.)

Purvi made dinner and came near tarika.

Purvi:- taru aaja dinner ready he.

Taru:- no response

Purvi:- taru...

Tarika:- ha ha... Kya hua ? Itna chilla ku rahi he?

Purvi:- achcha ji me kabse aapko bula rahi hu or Ab aap bol rahi he ki me chilla rahi hu.

Tarika:- are wo sorry actually me kuch zaadaa hi gaur se tv dekh rahi thi.

Purvi:- ha ha pata he . WO kya he na aaj kal log bohut gaur we ADVERTISEMENT bhi dekh ne lage he.

Tarika:- became embarrassed.

Purvi:- are tarika ( while sitting beside her and side hugging her) I no babu ki u r tensed about abhi sir but trust me unhe kuch nahi hoga Ku ki Dr. ne abhi sir ko dawaai de dia he or daya sir bhi to jald she jald waha par jaega.

Purvi:-( to lighten the situation) :- waise tarika tu kahi insecure to feel...

Tarika:- purvi plsss . me koi aisi waisi larki nahi hu ki itni si baat par insecure feel karu.

Purvu:- are haan me to bhul hi gai thi tu Ku aide waise larki hogi. Tu hi to wo lucky larki he jispe humare senior inspector abhijit fida he. Or shre pe to daya sir flat he. Akhir me hi hu ek normal simple sa dost tum Dono ka.( she said this with a super dramatic face)

Tarika:- achcha bhabhi ji mere rajat bhai kya kuch nahi he?

Purvi:- ( while blushing) :- ha..hann thik he lekin u no abhi sir; daya sir have a different charm.

Tarika:- purvi khabar daar jo mere bhai ko underestimate kia.

Purvi:- are me to Teri is gussa gussa face dekhne ke lie itna kuch bol rahi thi .

Tarika:- smiled a bit.

Purvi:- ye he na meri tarika kab se aise muh phula kar bethi thi.

Saying this she side hugged tatika.

Then they have their dinner and slept.

In chennai:-

Shreya:- thank god abhi sir so gae he. Nahi to god nos mera kya hota . Ab to sirf ya dua karti hu ki daya sir yaha jald she jald as jae.

Shreya:-( thinking) waise dekha jae to mera or abhi sir ka same situation he. Bechara sir taru se kitna pyaar kaete he or ye taru he ki sir she pyaar karte hue bhi response nahi deti. Or meri bhi wahi haalat he daya sir bhi kabhi response nahi karts.

Thinking all this she had her dinner and slept.

In Mumbai:-

In daya home:-

Tring tring ...

Dayas phone rang.

Daya :- haan rajat bolo.

Rajat:- wo sir aapki flight kal dopeher ko he . is it OK.

Daya:- are haan haan bilkul thik he. Thanks.

Rajat:- its OK sir bye.

Daya:- haan gd ngt.

Saying this he slept.

Note:-I no extremely short and bakwas but believe me next one will b better. I could not write more cause I need ur suggestions.

One thing what should I include in next chapter. I mean should I make them confess and end the story or should it spice it up a bit more.

Plssss share ur ideas. Plsssss

Do review.

Next chapter will b according ur wishes and I will surely update it soon.

Till then stay tuned.

Do review.

Bye

Take care

Sharpurna (sharu)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello frnds! Am back! Hope all of u r f9.

Thanks a lot for ur wonderful reviews. And for ur suggestions.

Chapter 4:-

Next morning:-

In chennai:-

Shreya woke up and finished her breakfast.

On Skype:-

Tarika:- kaisi ho shreee ? Or abhi kaisa he?

Shreya:- haan me thik hu or abhi sir bhi abhi tak so rahe he.

Tarika:- thank god nahi to phir se garbar hoga ( she said in a angry tone)

Shreya:- achcha tarika tum daya sir...

Abhi:- pan...i pani...

Shreya:- are ek minute taru lagta he sir ko paani chahie.

Shreya went to give water to abhi but abhi was not in a condition of drinking it so she almost had to feed him with the sipper.

No one minded as everyone new abhis condition.

Abhi:- are tar tar...ika..ji aap kab...ut...uth...gayi? Abh...abhi to...sirf subha ... 6 ... Baje...he?

( actually abhi barely opened his eyes and saw the clock but due to his blurry vision instead of 11:30 he read 6:00.)

Shreya:- are sir abhi to bara bajne wale he or aap bol rahe he ki...

Abhi:- bara ...baj...bajna...mat...matlab...ki...sine...aapka...ka... .12 baj ...Baja...dia?

Abhi:-...kiss...kisne...aisa kia?

In bureau:-

No one could control there laughter . but tarika was burning. She just could not tolerate it niether could she tell anythin .

And our daya sir. Although he tried to show that he was normal but after all he is madly in love with shreya ! So somewhere in his heart he was also burning due to abhi super romantic behavior ( though it was unintentionally done). He was planning to confess his feelings to shreya as he was insecure that one day may b someone else would INTENSIONALLY say these words to his heart throb.

On chennai:-

Shreya:-( in mind):- hey bhagwan ! Abhi air to phirse she ulta phulta bol rahe he?

Shreya:- sir Kisine much...

Abhi:- kya...kis...kisna... Kiisna...ne...ai...aisa...kia?...Ab...Ab...ye...kis...kisna...kaun...he?

Shreya:- ( while slapping her forehead):- sir kisna nahi . me bol rahi this ki kisi ne .kIS-I( she was breaking her words as she wanted to emphasise on them and make abhi understand)...

Abhi:- kya...kiss...?..ki...so...ne al...ko...kiss...kia?

Shreya was so shocked she literally didn't no what to do .

In Mumbai:-

All the officers were laughing like hell. Freddy laughed soon much that his eyes were watery.

Rajat:- ufff bechari shreya kya haalat ho raha he uska.

Tarika:- achcha daya ab tumhe nikalna chahie nahi to tum flight miss karoge.

Daya:- haan think he am going.

Tatika:- achcha daya suno meri doctor she baat hui thi abhi he bare me . unhone mujhe drug ka naam bataya tha. To tum waha jaakar abhi ko is dawai de dena. I think so he will b f9.

Daya:- OK! Achcha abhi bye and take care.

Everyone :- bye!

Tarika:- all the best for mission abhijit( while gritting her teeth)

Everyone tried to suppress their laughter .

Daya :- yes mam!

And he left.

In chennai:-

Slowly abhi again felt drowsy and again drifted off to sleep.

Shreya sighed in relief.

Same evening:-

In chennai:-

At evening:-

The room was dark . abhi was sleeping on the bed and shreya was also tired so she was also sleeping on the couch.

Ding dong ...

The bell rang.

Shreya:- ( while rubbing her eyes) oh no sham ho gaya.

After opening the door.

Person:- good evening shreya.

Shreya:- are sir aap aagae . sorry sir WO me so gai thi.

Daya:- are nahi shreya koi baat nahi . waise abhi kaisa he?

Shreya:- are sir wo abhi thik he. Or philhal to wo so rahe he.

Shreya:- sir aap thik he na. Or waha sab kaise he?...

Daya:- are baba me tumhari sare sawalo ka jawab dunga lekin pehle mujhe andar to aane do. Mera ye bag bohot bhari he.

Shreya:-( smiled shyly) :- sorry sir. Andar aaie na.

Daya came in and settled himself.

Shreya:- sir aap fresh ho jaie tab take me dinner order kar deti hu .

Daya:- ok

Shreya:- kya khaenge sir aap?

Daya:- tumhe Jo Pasand aaye wO order kar do.

Shreya:- OK sir.

After 30 minutes:-

Daya freshened up himself and came to the living room.

He was wearing black track pants and a plain white shirt . his hand were busy wiping his wet hair and some water droplets were flowing down his neck. In simple words he was looking enough dashing for anyone to fall flat on him!

Shreyas eyes were literally fixed on him.

Daya felt her gaze.

Daya:- ahem... Ahem...shreya ! Shreya

Shreya:- ji..ji sir.

Daya:- aa wo ha tumne dinner order kia.

Shreya:- ji sir wo abhi aane hi wala he.

Daya :- hmm .

Meanwhile abhi woke up.

Daya gave him the medicine and made him sleep again.

After sometime both of them had their dinner.

After dinner:-

Daya:- waise shreya tumhare or mere choice me kaafi similarity he . tumne mere Sab favourite dishes order lie the.

Shreya:- thank u sir .

An awkward silence prevailed none of them new what to tell next .

Daya:- um shreya mujhe lagta he hume so Jana chahie kaafi der ho gaya he.

Shreya:- OK sir. Gd ngt.

Both of them slept but both their eyes was wide open.

Shreya woke up from the couch and went to the balcony .

She was staring at the moon and thinking about her relationship with daya .

Shreya( in mind):- daya sir Ku kabhi kuch nahi bolte. Kya who feel hi nahi karte he mere bare me? Lekin unki ankhe? Waha to saaf dikhai deta he ki unki dil me mere lie jagah he. Lekin me bhi to unhe nahi bolti. Ho sakta he ki WO bhi mere jaise daldal me phase he.

She came out from her pool of thoughts with a voice:-

Daya:- are shreya tum yaha?

Shreya:- sir aap?

Daya:- haan WO actually nind nahi aa rahi thi to socha kuch der balcony me spend kar loon .

Shreya:- haan sir me bhi isilie hi aayi thi.

A long silence prevailed.

Shreya thought of breaking it

Shreya:- sir aapne kabhi shadi karne me bare me nahi socha ?

Daya was perplexed with her sudden question.

Daya:- shaadi ? Ku?

Shreya:- nahi sir bas aise hi . har wakt humlog laasho ke bich rehte he. To kabhi na kabhi to family ki zarurat parti hi he.

Daya:- hmm. Par kya kare shreya meri nasib me shayad shaadi naam ka cheez majud nahi he. Nahi to koi 3 -3 baar pyaar karke dhokha nahi khaatha.

Shreya:- sir wo to ek intefak tha . aap Zara apni dil ki aankhe khol ke to dekhie bohot log he Jo aapke intezar me tarap rahe he. ( she said looking straight into his eyes)

Daya understood very well what she wanted to say.

Shreya:- mera matlab he ki sir aap ke itne sare fans he followers he or aap keh rahi he ki aap ke koi larki nahi he?

Daya:-( thought of teasing shreya a bit).

Daya:- hmm thik he me sochunga is bare me .well thanks for ur suggestion.

Daya:- OK so finally good ngt . bohot late ho gaya he.

Saying this he left.

Shreya:- how weird ! Me sochunga iske bare me( she said while mimicking daya). Kya yeah kabhi nahi samjhenge meri dil ki baat ? Huh!

Saying this she also went to sleep.

While our daya sir (who was listening to her from behind the curtains) smiled to himself.

OK so I end here. How was it?

Plssss review plsss.

Next chapter:- dareya moments ( may b dareya confession also)!

So stay tuned to no more.

Take care

Sharpurna ( sharu)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey frnds am back. Thanks a lot for ur reviews!

Now I will like to clear a doubt regarding my new story . Those who r interested plss read the NOTE at the end. Plsss.

Now about this story all of u want abhirika /dareya moments! So to portray dareya romance they will have to confess. So let's read how they confess:-

Chapter 5:-

 **DAYA'S CONFESSION:-**

Next morning:-

Chennai:-

Abhi woke up and freshened up. After coming out of washroom he saw shreya cutting her call.

Abhi:- good morning shreya.

Shreya almost jumped in excitement! And she grinned widely.

Shreya:- sirr apne mujhe shreya bola? Mere to kaan taras rahe the ye sunne ke lie!

Shreya told soo loudly that even our daya sir woke up ( who was pretending to sleep)

Abhi was shocked:- shreya tum..tum kya bol rahi ho ? Me to tumhe shreya hi bolunga na?

Daya realised why shreya reacted in that manner. After all abhi was fine now and henceforth he would not behave in that weird manner! So shreya was saved ! He smiled to himself.

Daya:- are abhi choro ye Sab! Tum jaldi jaldi packing karlo dopeher ko flight he!

Abhi:- Lekin...

Daya:- koi lekin wekin nahi jaldi packing karo or ho sake to mera bhi kar dena( he smiled sheepishly)

Abhi:- gave an unbelievable look to daya and went to pack.

Daya:- ( whispered to shreya) lagta he ise kuch yaad nahi he!

Shreya nodded.

Evening 7 pm :-

At cid bureau:-

The three of them just reached the bureau and greeted everyone!

Acp:- achcha ab tum sab ghar jaao or rest karo ( they didn't talk about abhijeets matter because daya already told acp that probably abhijeet forgot everything).

Trio:- ok sir.

In the parking lot:-

Daya :- are shreya wo tumse kuch dena tha . ye lo wo case ki kuch important info he isme zara ise dekh Lena.

Shreya:- ok sir!

At shreya home:-

At 9 pm:-

Shreya:- mom me Zara apni kamre me jati hu wo ek case study karni he.

S.m :- thik he beta.

Shreya room:- shreya put the CD in the laptop and sat on her bet.

The video started :-

Shreya was totally shocked to see the video!

The video started with the little:-"! **OUR UNIQUE LOVE STORY!"**

 ****DAYA AND SHREYA****

 **The background was a picture of dareya !**

 **Next caption was :-"FIRST DAYS". Then were some picture of dareya when shreya newly entered the bureau.**

 **Next caption:-"STARTING OF OUR LOVE STORY". Then were some picture of them when dareya started to fall in love. Pics when shreya used to blush on dayas comments and when she used to praise daya.**

 **Next caption:-"MY ANGRY ANGEL". Then were some picture when shreya was disappointed when daya didn't confess his love( he got them from CCTV footages of bureau).**

 **Next caption:- " CONFESSION TIME". Then there was an audio clip.**

 **Clip:-"Shreya me janta hu ye bohot hi stupid tarika he confession ka par kya karu mera ye dimag me yehi idea aaya. Ab samne se kehni ki himmat to nahi he islie is tarah bol raha hu. * I...I REALLY LOVE U SHREYA. DO U LOVE ME?*."**

 **Just at that moment rose petals fell on shreya from the ceiling and a red rose tied with a gold chain with diamond pendant.**

 **And then the entire cid team and shreyas parents rushed into a room :-" CONGREGATION SHREYA"**

 **Shreyas eyes filled with tears she was** **overwhelmed.**

 **S.m:- ( hugged shreya) congrats beta !**

 **Purvi:- are shreya Ab itna mat to nahi to daya sir ko bolkar Teri kamre me ek water reservoir fit karni paregi.**

 **Purvi:- ok Ab hum chalte he. ENJOY ( saying this she winked)**

 **Everyone went. There stood at the door our super handsome daya sir with a super cute face.**

 **Shreya just looked at him and at once went and hugged him.**

 **Daya was surprised and his smile became wider!**

 **While still in hug they moved from the door towards the bed.**

 **Daya:- shrrya tumne mujhe jawab nahi dia.**

 **Shreya looked at him in a surprised manner.**

 **Daya:- are mene pucha that na DO U LOVE ME?**

 **Shreya:-( while blushing) hmm**I LOVE U 2****

 **Daya smiled and kissed her neck. Shreya pushed him a bit**

 **Shreya:- sir aap kya kar rahe he mom dad kabhi bhi aa sakte he.**

 **Daya:- shayad tumhe pata nahi he ki uncle anti abhi k abhi tumhari mausi k ghar Jane k lie nikle he kuch puja me lie.**

 **Shreya:- par unhone mujhe...**

 **Daya:- mene mana kia tha .To Ab yaha sirf or sirf HUM he.**

 **Shreya:- lekin ye sab apne kab kia?**

 **Daya :- kal raat jub tum soo rahi thi tab mene wo video banaya. Or ghar ka arrangement sachin ; rajat .unlogo ne kia uncle anti ke help k saath. Bechare me bohot mehnat kia ye petals ka box fan ke upar chupane me. Or upar se perfect time par button dabaya or box phata.**

 **Shreya:- oh. Toh asli kam to unlogo me hi kia.**

 **Daya :- achcha ji idea kiska he ha ? Bina idea k ye sab hota he . To Ab ?(daya said naughtily)**

 **Shreya:- kuch nahi ( while blushing)**

 **So I end here today!**

 **How was it ? I no stupid sa confession .plssss do review!**

 **.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:- Plss tell in ur reviews that what kind of dareya romance u wanna read. And positively next chapter will contain ABHIRIKA. For sure.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:- in my new story every officer will b pared with SOME FF MEMBER! Real coupes of cid WILL NOT EXIST. Many of u misunderstood what I wrote in intro. So now plss choose that u want to b in which role and give me ur names. It can b mother farther son daughter husband/wife... Any officers any relative.**

 **Plssss read and review!**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Sharpurna ( sharu)**


	6. Chapter 6

HEY! Am back! How r u all?

Thanksssss for ur reviews . Really they were extremely inspiring and supporting.

Let's move into the chapter:-

.

ABHIRIKA fans this is specially for u!

.

Next morning:-

Everyone was present in the bureau except abhi.

As abhi was about to enter, he heard noises of laughter from the bureau and also heard tarika saying something in a serious mood.

He thought what was the matter.

.

Abhi entered the bureau. Everyone looked at him and became silent.

While daya was still laughing and to abhis gr8 surprise even acp was smiling today . but our dear abhis sweet gf was sitting looking like an angry bird! And at one corner shreya was standing a little embarrassed . he was too puzzled! He really couldn't make out that what was happening!

Abhi:- yaha ho kya raha h bhai ? Ap log has kyu rahe ho? Freddy ne joke Mara h kya?

Freddy:- are sir me joke marta to acp sir to kamse kam nahi haste! Ye to mere jokes se bhi interesting cheez h?

Tarika:- abhijit tumhe sachme much yaad nahi h?

Abhi:- are yaar kya yaad rahega mujhe ? Hua kya h koi to mujhe batao! Us din shreya mera much se apni naam sun kar aide uchchalne laga ki mano daya ne use propose hi kar dia.

Everyone laughed on abhis comment and our dareya became tomato red!

Daya:- achcha bachchu mere piche par rahe ho Ab yeah dekho aapne khud kya kia that.

Then they show abhi the Skype recording!

Abhi was hell shocked after seeing that. He's eyes started to widen and widen and at the end of the video his eyes were like rasgullas!

Abhi:- ye ...ye sab ka...ka...kya h?

Everyone tried to suppress their laughter.

Daya:- gyu bachchu chawk gae na!

Abhi really didn't no how to react.

Rajat:- sachme sir aap ne to ... Haha... Or specially wo naam badalne wala part!

Sachin:- sir sach mano koi vishwas nahi karega ki ye clip snr. Ins. Abhijit ka h! Or sir mujhe to wo kiss wala part bhi bohot achcha lgta.

Daya:- are bhai tumhe apni TARIKA JI ko propose karna hi tha to sidhe sidhe bolte ; itna hungama kyu kia?

Tarika gave a fiery look to daya so he shut his mouth!

Abhi:-wo me mera matlab ye nahi tha! Ye sab galati se I mean nashe me bol dia!

Daya wanted to tease abhi more.

Daya made his eyes wider and:- galati matlab? Matlab abhi tum ne jo ye sab bola shreya ko tarika sochkar ye sab jhut he? ( and he smirked towards the other officers)

Everyone smiled quietly seeing abhis condition.

Here tarika really felt bad!

Tarika( in mind):- abhi kyu bol rahe ho ki ye sab galati that? Kya tum sachme mere bare me kuch feel nahi karte? Kya ye sab flirt karna sab kuch juth h? Kab tak tum chup rahoge? Or kitne din me intezar karu tumhara? She almost felt like crying.

Here abhi looked towards daya with disbilief! He whispered :- daya already aag lagi h hum dono me tu or kitna ghee dalega?

Daya winked.

In the mean time cp came in :-

Everyone stood straight seeing cp.

Cp:- are shreya abhi kaise ho tumlog? Mission kaisa raha?

Abhi:- achcha that sir!

Cp:- abhi ab tum bilkul this ho na ? Uff tum ne to dara hi dia tha !

Abhi looked down in embarrassment.

.

.

.

At night :-

House of X:-

Someone entered the house and switched off the main switch!

Person 1:- uff ye power cut!

Suddenly person 2 closed her eyes with a blind fold and her mouth also!

Person 1 tried to open the folds but couldn't cause soon her hands were also tied.

Person 2 carried person 1 to a car and went to a place.

Throughout the journey person 1 tried to become free but was unsuccessful.

The car stopped at the desired place .

Again person 2 carried person 1 to a place and quickly opened person 1's hands and left from there .

Person 1 quickly opened the blind fold and looked here and there. But no one was around .

Suddenly person 1 saw a small shining object on a table. Person 1 picked it up and saw it was a small key covered with sequins and glitter and a note which stated move forward and open the door!

Person 1 did so .

As soon as person 1 opened the door ; person I saw a beautiful drawing room covered with brand new furniteres and all the colors of the covers and curtains were of person 1's choice. A beautiful scenery of a place surrounded by mountains and valley with numerous flowers and butterflies was hanging on a wall.

Again person 1 saw a small shining object on a table and the same note note.

Person 1 again did the same and after opening the door person 1 found a well furnished kitchen with all person 1's favourite food on the adjacent dining table.

Again on the left side corner of the room person 1 found a key and a note.

Again after opening another door person 1 entered a bedroom which was decorated with beautiful pics and collages . the room was lightened with fragrance candles and the bed was decorated with flower petals.

At last after opening the final door, person 1 found a marvelous garden and a swimming pool . now came the most awaited surprise.

A video was reflected on a fountain ( present in between the pool) with the help of a projector. The video showed pictures if love cards teddy bears ; roses; butterflies and the last picture was of a guy kneeling on his knees and proposing a girl!

During this video clip a soft romantic song was being played and also an audio clip.

The audio clip stated :-

Mujhe pata h ki mene tumhe bohot intezar karwaya par kya karu aaj tak himmat hi nahi juta pays tumhe apni dil ki baat bolne k lie par ab or nahi; aaj tumhara intezar ka ghari khatam hoga! Pure do saal bad aaj finally HUMARA yeh ghar pura hua! Zara piche murna!

Person 1 did so.

And there was standing person two with a bunch of roses in his hand :- I LOVE U **Tarika.** will u marry me?

Tarika( person 1) was overwhelmed! She was really mesmerized ! But suddenly she realised something and slapped abhi.

Abhi:- ouch! Kya year itna mehnat ka ye natija!

Tarika:- stupid; ullu gadhe, tum jante ho run kinte bare idiot ho ? Jaan nikal dia that tumne mera! Huh! Propose karna hi tha to aram she bukakar bhu to kar sakte the!

Abhi:- achcha baba sorry ! Lekin tum sach bolo agare tumhe aram se yaha lakar ye San karta to itna maza aata?

Tarika looked down and said:- uhu!

Abhi smiled :- OK! Ab ye sab choro chalo cake cat the h!

They moved to a table nearby . tarika smiled seeing the so called CAKE!

Abhi:- men's banaya h! Achcha nahi laga?

Tarika( while squeezing His cheek):- aww! Ye kitna sweet h! I love it!

It was a EXTRA SPECIAL CAKE! Actually it was a tall sandwich kinda thing! It consisted of many breads with different kinds of jam in between! The top of it was covered with molten dark chocolate and a cute cherry!

They cut the cake happily and fed each other !

Then abhi picked her up and moved to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He slowly laid on the bed and kissed her cheeks. For the first time tarika felt his sift lips on her smooth skin . she was on the seventh heaven today . she really could not think how she felt . his touch was so pure ; so relaxing! It was just undescribable! Then abhi moved to the corner of her lips and kissed it . tarikas heart beat stopped as she thought abhi was about to kiss her lips ! But unfortunately she was wrong . abhi moved to her chin and started kissing her there. His hands were travelling on her back and he held the hook of her kurti . tarika was totally numb! She just didn't no what to feel. Instead of opening her kurti; abhi held the hook for sometime and moved back his hand . tarika was getting restless and abhi smiled as he was successful in teasing her. He slowly placed wet kisses on her neck and softly whispered I LOVE U TARU! Tarika held abhis shirt tightly and replied I LOVE U TOO ABHI!

Abhi lifted his face from her neck and tried to get up.

Tarika gave a surprised expression.

Abhi:- are cause chawk Ku gai? Waise tumhe kya lava me kya karne wala tha?( and smirked)

Tarika blushed a bit :- kuch nahi chalo dinner karte he!

.

And they moved to have their dinner.

.

.

Frnds I have created a **vote in it. Plsss**

So frnds how was it ?

Should I continue the story? Or should I end it Here cause both the couples have confessed.

Plss read and review .plss.

Take care

Bye

Sharpurna( sharu)


	7. Chapter 7

HEYY! Am back after soooooooo long . sorry but really can't help it. Am jst too busy nowadays. But thank u immensely for cooperating and supporting me! Thanks a lot.

My dear reviewers thanks a lot and to my silent readers also . thanks for r taking out ur precious time for my story.

Let's move into the chapter!

Next morning .

In cid bureau:-

Abhi enter the bureau.

Acp:- yaha she kisne hataya usko haan. Ek chiz nahi milta mujhe. Ye cid bureayu h ya kuch or.

Abhi:- sir aap itna chilla Ku rahe h?

Acp:- are abhi kal maine yaha par ek file rakha tha or aaj nahi mil raha h.

Abhi:- oh ! Are sir dekhie na yahi kahi hoga.

Saying this he went to his desk.

All were a bit shocked . because generally if anything was not found then abi would himself look for it. But today he was too unmindful to do anything like that.

Acp:- ye abhi ko kya ho gaya.

.

.

In fl:-

Tarika enter while smiling.

Salunkhe:- morning beta.

Tarika:- very good morning sir!

Salunkhe( in mind): ye isko kya ho gaya aaj kuch zaada hi khush lag rahe h.

.

Everyone whoever met abhi and taru that morning noticed that both of them were exceptionally happy that day.

Afternoon:- ( lunch time)

Daya:- rajat ye abhi kaha gya? Itna der hogaya abhi tak lunch karne nahi aaya?

Shreya:- ji sir taru bhi nahi aai h. Aaj subha she wo dono kaisi weird behave kar rahe me dekh kar aati hu.

Purvi:- chal me bhi chalti hu.

Both of them went to the fl.

As they entered:-

Shreya:- purvi kuch hasne ki awaze aa rahi h ba?

Purvi:- hmm balcony se.

When they went to balcony they wee utter shocked to see the scenario.

Abhi and taru were gossiping while feasting on a chocolate.

But that was not a very common chat. They were really acting like any other lovey dovey couple. No one could say that it was snr. Insp. Abhijeet.

Sheya:- purvi tu bhi wohi soch rahi h na Jo me soch raha hu?

Purvi:-( while smirking) achcha bachchu to tarika ji aaj islie itna khush h.

Shreya:- ahem ahem

With this both abhi and taru were a bit shocked and moved wide apart from each other.

Purvi gave an evil look to them.

Abhi:- are tum dono ais...aise k..kya rahe ho? Lunch nahi karoge?

Purvi:- sir ye question to hum aapse puchne aaye the.

Abhi:- ha wo hum kya kar rahe the tarika bolo ?

Tarika:- tum hi bolo na?

Abhi:- ha wo mera matlab...

Shreya:- romance.

Abhi( unintentionally; although true*wink *) ha

After realising:-

Abhi:- kya? Shreya tum.

Purvi:- Ab sir such bol bhi dijie na. Pakre to aap gae hi h.

Taru:- OK done! We have confessed!

Shreya and purvi were immensely happy for her frnd.

Shreya:- yahoo me abhi sabko Jake bolti hu.

Abhi:- shreya ...

But she was already gone .

Dhash...

Abhi:- are kya hua? Ye awaz.

Allh of them entered the lab to find daya fallen over shreya.

Shreya:- ouch! Maa!

Abhi:- are shreya tum thik ho? Mera matlab h tumhara haddi pasli sab thik h?

Daya while getting up glared at abhi and everyone smiled!

Taru:- shre tu thik h na?

Shreya:- ha me thik hu.

( A. N :- actually shreya was running so fast that they both had clashed and as a result all of this happened)

Daya:- lekin shreya tum itni zor se jaa kaha rahi thi?

And they told everything to all.

Everyone was very happy for them and congratulated them.

Pankaj:- sir is bat pe to party banti h!

Abhi:- are year pankaj already tarika ji ko propose Marne ki chakkar me mera pocket eden gardens ban gaya h. Ab to tumhi party doge ! Mujhse nahi hoga.

Everyone laughed on his comment and tarika gave a stern look.

Acp:- achcha thik h kal raat mere ghar pe dinner party OK?

Everyone:- yes sir!

.

.

Same night:-

At shreya home:-

Daya entered with spare keys and went towards kitchen where shreya was limping and trying to cook .

Daya:- are shreya tum kyu yesab kar rahi ho ha? Khud to thikse chal bhi nahi paa rahe ho or upar se ye sab? Chalo tum mere saath.

Shreya:- are lekin daya ...

Daya took shreya in his lap and carried her to the drawing room.

Daya:- Ab tum chupchap se yaha bethkar TV dekho ab me you gaya or you aaya.

Shreya:- daya tum kitchen me kuch nahi karoge plss I can't clean up the mess!

Daya:- are tumhe kisne bola me kitchen me jaa raha hu ? Mene to already khana karid lia h.

Shreya:-oh!

Data:-to dinner kare madam?

Shreya:- yup.

.

.

After sometime they finished their dinner with some chit chat.

After dinner.

Daya helped shreya to move to her room.

Daya :- OK so ab jaldi se soo jao!

Shreya:- uhu ! Mujhe nahi sona!

Daya( naughtily):- achcha ji to kuch or kare and shifted her on his lap.

Shreya:- days no !

But already her lips were blocked by his . dayas hand moved on her back. They were kissing with extreme passion . they parted after some time and attacked her her soft neck. Daya really loved to feast on her smooth skin after such a tiring and exhausting day. Daya softly bit her neck and this made shreya to moan loudly and shifted her head back. This gave daya an opportunity to shift his lips from her beck to her chest. As night passed they slowly drifted into their dreamland dreaming about a new morning.

.

.

Hey ! So I end here today! How was it? I no it was not that gd. But next chapter will b of a different kind.

So what do u think everything will b so easy and smooth? Or will there b any turmoil in our beloved couples lives?

To no more plss stay tuned.

Plsss read and review. Eagerly waiting for them!

Bye

Take care

Sharpurna!


End file.
